


Beyond Belief

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [15]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Sam doesn't like what he's becoming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 196. Prompts from [lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) [Weekly Drabble Challenge](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2128780.html). Prompt words: booze, bastard. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 15, 2011

Sam checks the lock on his door, for all the good that’s ever done.

He’s got Chris in his bed, half drunk, slightly terrified and very horny. Whatever happens. he doesn’t want Gene busting in on it. Gene already thinks he’s seven kinds of deviant, but Sam wants to protect Chris.

Of course, if he really cared about Chris, he’d have given him a well-meaning lecture about self-esteem and sent him home. There wouldn’t have been a first kiss, much less a second.

Instead, he’s about to become a bigger bastard than Gene Hunt.

And he’s looking forward to it.  



End file.
